


First Snow

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks snow is magical; Draco has his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for enchanted_jae who asked for Harry/Draco, fluff. Also fits the 'holiday prompt' at the LJ community, hd_fluff. First kiss in the snow counts, right?

Harry cupped his hands and blew into them, hoping to warm his hands up. It wasn't particularly cold, really, but it was colder than it had been in the last month. It was also snowing, which always made him think it was colder. Opening his hand to catch some snowflakes, he looked up with a smile.

"Childish," Draco muttered as he walked up to Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Draco stopped and wrinkled his nose. "Catching snowflakes?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. It's kind of magical, don't you think?"

Draco blinked and then pointedly looked back at the phone box entrance to the Ministry. "I don't quite understand you, Harry. Magic is where we come from; not--" he waved his hands, "all this."

Harry put his hands inside his jacket pockets. "It's okay to be a kid sometimes. Kids think snow is magical."

"Because they don't have to clean it up," Draco countered.

Harry smirked and stepped closer. "If I do something that will make the snow magical, will you admit that it can be sometimes?"

Draco thought it over. "I'm not sure what exactly you have in mind, but sure. Prove to me that sometimes snow can be magical."

Harry raised his eyebrows playfully and leaned in, tilting his head to the side. He paused just for a second to look up into Draco's eyes, but there was no fear or hatred; only anticipation. Just before their lips touched, Draco's breath hitched, but Harry willingly breathed it back into him, their lips pressed together. No tongues, no passion. Their lips were parted, yes, letting them share breath for the briefest moments, but it was a soft hello kind of kiss. The world was mostly muted, but very softly, the snow kept falling with soft little sounds, blurring the world just a little.

When Harry leaned back, Draco made to chase him. He blushed as he realized it and cleared his throat. "I, ah, aren't first kisses supposed to come after the first date?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't care." He looked around. "So. Can snow be magical?"

Draco blushed brighter. "Sometimes." He held up two fingers, showing how little he meant. "Just sometimes."

Harry chuckled and offered Draco his hand to take. He wiggled his fingers. "Dinner now?"

Draco nodded and gamely took Harry's hand. Walking like that to the cafe they had both decided fit a first date, made the snow more magical than it had been. Harry decided to not tell that to Draco, though. Little steps. One at a time.


End file.
